Tyson
Tyson is the most successful CAW from rugbyleague3wii. Currently on TNE, Tyson was the last Electric CAW Wrestling Champion ever. Electric CAW Wrestling Face of ECW, Feud with Saint P, Injury Tyson started on 15th April 2011 in Electric CAW Wrestling defeating Tyrone Kenny to be in line for the poster child of Electric CAW Wrestling. Tyson went on to win the battle royal but was jumped by Saint P after the match. The attack caused by Saint P made a 2 on 1 handicap match in the main event next week with Tyson and Feature vs Saint P in a winning effort. The next week, Saint P demanded he be put in the world title match so at the Night of Champions CPV Tyson fought Saint P in a losing effort for the ECW Championship, Tyson was hit by a Car to break his ribs. Return and ECW Championship Tyson returned 4 weeks later attacking Saint P delivering a spinebuster and than the Burning Hammer to follow that. The following week he cut a promo about a rematch for the ECW Championship but Saint P came from under the ring and hit the Power of Christ on him. The next week Tyson was accepted in the chamber match and was to take on Saint P in a non-title match. But because of his hatred of him he told him to take it outside where Tyson knocked him out. At Elimination Chamber Tyson pinned Dez and became ECW Champion. on 2nd of July all Data of Electric CAW Wrestling was erased Total Non-Stop Entertainment Tyson was signed to TNE on the 5th August 2011 and worked 3 Dark Matches and one of them being for the #1 Contendership for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. Tyson defeated CJ in Dark Match #1 but lost the other 2 in a Tag Team Match against Coolest Kids in School. And lost to Monzer Mazaydeh in the #1 Contenders match. Tyson competed in a 6 man battle royal for the TNE Intercontinal Championship but was first eliminated in the match, he took out his frustrations using his patterned spear on CJ off the stage. In the second week Tyson lost a match to Cody Meyers and after the match he speared Cody Meyers, CJ and Monzer Mazaydeh at reactions Tyson and CJ had a backstage fight and made a match for Doomsday, where he ended up losing. In episode 3 Tyson teamed with Devon Aarons in a losing effort against Monzer Mazaydeh and CJ with Tyson again being pinned. In episode 4 Tyson was jumped by Chris Jorgsten before their match where Tyson won by DQ when Jorgsten's tag partner Ryan Baxter jumed in and attacked him, that led to CJ and Monzer Mazaydeh attacking him, However in the main event Tyson took on Jorgsten again and lost.In episode 5 Tyson teamed up with Gaz Tower and Devon Aarons in a winning effort against CJ, Cody Meyers and Kid Punk. At TNE Violence Tyson challenged Ryan Baxter to a singles match where if Tyson wins, he will get a shot at the TNE Tag Team Championship the next night on RAW, Tyson defeated Baxter. Tyson's long time tag team partner Ross Samuel Jones (RSJ) won the tag team Championships for them the next night and was estlabishled as a team in TNE. In episode 7 Tyson and RSJ defeated Monzer Mazaydeh and Dude. At TNE Bash Tyson & Jones put their tag team titles on the line but lost to Cody Meyers & Kid Punk. In episode 8 Tyson & RSJ teamed with Devon Aarons in a winning effort against Kid Punk, Cody Meyers and Dude at the end of the match the Luchadore Twins attacked Tyson & RSJ turning heel and debuted street clothes and without masks. In episode 9 Tyson & Ross Samuel Jones attacked Monzer Mazaydeh. At TNE Summerslam Tyson & RSJ lost their TNE Tag Team Championship rematch against Cody Meyers and Kid Punk. Drafted to SmackDown In the episode 10 Draft Tyson was the first pick of the night and promised to wake up and become the world heavyweight Champion. Tyson won the Battle Royal to get a title match in the elimination Chamber match at TNE Lockdown. Wrestling Heaven On 10/15/11, it was confirmed that Tyson would become a member of the Wrestling Heaven roster. In Wrestling ' Finishing Moves': *'Spear' (TNE/Electric CAW Wrestling) 2011-Present *Burning Hammer (Electric CAW Wrestling) 2011 Signature Moves: *Spinebuster *One handed Spinebuster *'Side Effect' Nicknames: *The Face of ECW *True Blue Teams and Stables *Tyson & RSJ (TNE) Managers *Gaz Tower Championships and accomplishments Electric CAW Wrestling *ECW Championship (1 time) *Face of ECW Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with RSJ Category:CAW Superstars Category:TNE Category:TNE Superstars Category:CAW Category:Wrestling Heaven